Piano Man
by El loopy
Summary: Set in the universe of episode 3x26 'Once Upon a Time'. A potential first meeting for that universe's Ella and Lucifer. Oneshot.


**A/N Set in the universe of episode 3x26 'Once Upon a Time'. A potential first meeting for that universe's Ella and Lucifer, before Ella watches Chloe's show. Inspiration and occasional lyrics from the song 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel.**

* * *

Piano man

Lucifer entered the rundown establishment, his smart suit looking entirely out of place in the wear and dust and dirt. John was behind the bar as usual and gave Lucifer a nod as he walked past. The gesture appeared stoic but behind it there was a clear look of relief. He always looked relieved when Lucifer walked in, as though he wasn't sure he would come back each week.

The devil walked up to the battered piano and sat himself down. Slowly he caressed the keys and blew off the week's gathered dust. Someone had placed the microphone ready for him and he wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale beer. The instrument was a little out of tune, but he warmed it up, practising what would work.

As he did so his eyes roamed over the room. He could smell the desperation here. The air was heavy with it. A room full of lonely people, eager to be anywhere else, with big dreams that they would likely never do anything about. No one here had ever asked him for a favour, but then again, he wasn't Lucifer Morningstar here. He was the Piano Man.

John left the bar and placed a drink next to Lucifer, as he had every week for the last few months, and they shared a look.

"Pretty good crowd for a Saturday," the devil commented, as he did every Saturday and John smiled a little. He didn't say out loud what they both knew. There was no need. The patrons came to hear him play. John patted the devil on the shoulder and moved back to his post behind the bar.

Lucifer played the piano and he sang. Songs of memories long gone, sweet and sad. Never anything upbeat. They weren't here for that. They were here for the embrace of the past to forget the present.

As he played his eyes met those of a waitress, the only waitress it would seem. She was new, and her eyes were shrewd and calculating. The last girl had spent all her time studying politics books behind the counter, desperate to get into the college she wanted. He wondered if she had, if that was where she'd gone.

As he finished his set he got up and took the still full glass back to the bar. There was never any applause, just a stunned silence as reality crawled back in.

The waitress didn't move even as he approached her. Her dark hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, a piercing punctured her lip with a silver stud. Her eyes said she'd had a hard life, watchful and wary.

"Nice playing," she commented. Her tone was dry, but he heard the compliment nonetheless. "So, tell me, what brings the great Lucifer Morningstar down to this crawlspace of humanity?"

He looked her over properly for the first time, eyes appreciative. He smirked.

"My reputation goes before me. It is nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Lopez," she finished. "Ella Lopez." She twitched her hand like she would offer to shake his but changed her mind.

"And what do you do Miss Lopez?" He was intrigued to hear her answer. She seemed different to the regular crowd.

"I count cards. I steal cars. Pick locks. Cause trouble." She shrugged.

Lucifer found himself at a momentary loss for words before he grinned again.

"A bad girl, huh?" That would explain the wariness behind her eyes.

"Sometimes I let my inner demons win," she concurred. "I've been seeing a therapist the last few weeks. It helps…" She stopped the rest of what she was saying and glared. "How did you make me do that?"

"You mean, tell me your deepest, darkest secrets? It's a gift." He waited for any backlash. There was none.

"I'm not going to be that person anymore," she told him firmly. "I'm a student. Just got in. Starting soon. I'm going to be a Forensic Scientist."

He raised his glass to her. She _was_ different to the others here; his instinct had been right.

"Fabulous work, Miss Lopez. I must admit I've sometimes fancied myself doing a bit of policing."

She was watching his still full glass with narrowed eyes.

"So why are _you_ here?" The question stunned him for a moment. No one else had ever known who he was to ask. "I've seen you. You come here. You play. You don't take payment. Why? Charity?"

She was calling him out, questioning his actions, challenging him. It made him scowl in annoyance, defences flaring and yet it was absolutely compelling. He decided that he liked this Ella Lopez.

"It is for me," he answered finally. "I play, and I have one drink." He swirled the amber liquid in the glass, still untouched. "A share in the myriad of disappointments we are to our parents and families. A share in the loneliness."

"Loneliness?" she asked incredulously. "You come here to share the loneliness?"

Lucifer tossed the drink back and let the burn in his throat ease before he replied.

"Well, its better than drinking alone."


End file.
